


In the Heat of Battle

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-03
Updated: 2004-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the midst of a battle virginity is lost.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	In the Heat of Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for scribbulus_ink‘s I don’t want to die a virgin challenge.

Perched behind a barricade, Ron kissed Pansy, the sounds of war reverberating around them. Hands grasped at clothes as they held each other close; urgency in each kiss, eagerness in each caress. Teeth clacked as they lay down on the bumpy ground. At any moment they could be found and their lives would be over. 

“I don’t want to die a virgin,” Pansy whispered, breaking the kiss for a brief moment. 

“Me either,” Ron replied, his hands travelling down her sides. “I refuse to.”

“We don‘t have to,” Pansy replied, rubbing up against Ron, her thigh pressing against his crotch. 

“Good,” Ron moaned, kissing her again. One hand slid up her blouse, his thumb rubbing circles along her stomach. As his thumbs moved up and brushed across her nipples he asked, “You’re sure about this. I’m not pushing or anything am I?”

“I’m sure,” Pansy said, a bit agitated. “Just don’t stop, it feels nice.”

Ron kissed his way along her jaw, down her neck, nibbling at her collarbone as she ran her fingers through his hair encouraging him. He slid his hands back down her sides and began fumbling with the buttons of her shirt. The first couple weren’t too difficult, but as he got to revealing her breasts - which he’d felt, but hadn’t seen - his nerves got the better of him. 

“Ow,” Pansy screeched, Ron’s hand slipping and his nails digging into her skin. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, trying to keep his hands still as he finished unbuttoning her shirt. 

“Where’s Ron?” Hermione asked, the sounds of battle dying down. Harry shrugged. 

“He’s behind that barricade with Pansy,” Neville said, breathing heavily. A small crowd gathered about them.

“Again?” asked Hermione, tucking her wand back in her robe. “Are they going on about that dying a virgin bull again?” 

Neville nodded and Luna giggled.

Hermione looked over at Harry. “What do you want me to do about it?” he asked. “I’m not going to stop him this time to let him know it’s time for dinner.”

Hermione looked around at the other DA members - all of which shook their heads. Exasperated she sighed and gave up. She was headed over to get Ron when Ginny grabbed her arm. “Let him miss dinner. Maybe then he’ll get this out of his system.”

“What do you mean?” Hermione was pretty sure letting Ron shag Pansy was not going to get it out of his system.

“Think about it, if we let them be, maybe they’ll stop using the DA battle practice as an excuse to neck and actually prepare for battle. Maybe even get them to acknowledge each other outside of this room.”

“You might be right.” Hermione looked over at Harry and nodded. 

“Meeting’s over,” Harry said, motioning everyone out of the room - oddly enough the sounds of battle still seemed to permeate the room. Shrugging he exited giving one last glance over at the barricade, taking in the surroundings - the room still looked like a battlefield. Hermione tugged at his arm making a fuss about dinner as the door clicked shut.

Ron and Pansy were oblivious to the lack of people in the room; oblivious to the fact that it was dinner time; to the fact that their stomachs were growling. Ron’s gaze was locked on the display before him; Pansy flushed and exposed, her small pert breasts pushing against her bra, her nipples hard and begging for attention. 

“Well don’t just stare at them!” Pansy said, her chest rising and falling with each breath. “They won’t bite. I will, but they won’t.”

Ron nodded and leaned forward, kissing her collarbone again, making his way down between her breasts and tugging at the tie-front of the bra with his teeth. A genius invention if there ever was one. He’d seen Ginny’s bras over the summer while helping his mum with the laundry and they had looked like the most complicated things on the planet. So of course he stole one and put it on his pillow in order to practice removing it. 

Peeling the bra away from her breasts, Ron looked up and smiled at Pansy who in turn gave him a look that told him to stop dallying and get to business. He bit his lip before dipping down and taking a nipple into his mouth, tonguing and nipping at it, one hand playing with her other breast while the other stroked her side. 

“Mmmm, like that,” Pansy said, practically mewling in pleasure, her back arching, pressing her breast more firmly against his mouth. His mouth and hands swapped places, giving the same attentions to the other side, as Pansy wrapped her fingers tight in his hair. Proud of the reactions he was getting out of her, he continued making his way down her body with his mouth, his fingers successfully working to remove her skirt. 

Her clothing spread beneath them was enough to keep the grass and dirt at bay. Ron was still fully clothed and Pansy was down to her knickers. Ron slowly removed them, almost falling over as he struggled to not get his legs tangled up in the delicate panties. Discarding them, he loosened his tie, ready to remove it. 

“Leave it,” Pansy said. “Take off the shirt and your trousers, but leave the tie.” Ron quirked his eyebrow but obliged, disrobing completely. His tie slid up her stomach as he leant down to kiss her, his erection rubbing against her thigh. It was a nice feeling and he continued to rub against her as his tongue probed her mouth. 

Grasping the tie, Pansy gave it a tug before breaking the kiss. “If you’re going to use it, use it right,” she growled. Ron gave her a confused look, not stopping his actions. Glaring, Pansy rolled them over, straddling Ron’s thighs and giving him a mischievous grin, still gripping his tie. 

“I said, use it right,” she stated as she impaled herself on Ron’s cock. She grimaced, as he ripped her hymen, a faint trickle of blood spilling onto him. 

“Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” Ron asked, panicking. 

“I’m fine,” Pansy said. She reached over and grabbed her wand, casting a healing charm to stop the bleeding and a cleansing charm to clean it up. Setting her wand aside she began to ride him, still holding onto his tie, as though it were reigns on a horse. 

Being inside Pansy was like nothing Ron had ever felt. The sensations almost too much for him, he felt his balls contract and he managed to gasp out, “I’m going to come.”

“Oh, no you’re not,” Pansy snapped, grabbing her wand again and casting a couple of charms. Ron still felt as though he was going to come, though try as he might, he just couldn’t. “I’m going to come first.” 

“Fine,” He replied, pulling her close and rolling them over again. If she was going to control when he could come, he was going to control some aspect of it. He kissed her roughly, mashing his lips against hers, tugging at her lower lip with his teeth as he thrust into her. He slid a hand between them, his fingers going for her clit. 

Ron blushed as he did this, recalling a conversation he’d had that summer with Fred and George. While he couldn’t be too sure he trusted them, he’d take their word on it. They certainly seemed to be good with the ladies. 

“Sweet Circe, Ron,” Pansy moaned, arching into his hand, taking him in deeper. She’d ask if he really was a virgin, but no one could be as clueless as he had been and have it all just be an act. No - he really was a virgin, just one who happened to have received a good tip somewhere along the way. 

Taking her moans as cue that he was doing a good job he continued, bringing Pansy rather quickly to orgasm. She clenched around him, and managed to squeeze out a _Finite Incantatem_ between moans, allowing Ron to come. He let out a low groan and sated, he collapsed atop her. 

Both were breathing heavily and Ron rolled to his side, withdrawing from her, his cock slick from their mixed secretions. He glanced over at her and smiled, his stomach ruining the quiet moment with a loud grumble. Pansy rolled her eyes, and within moments the room was changing around them. The ground directly beneath them changing into a down mattress. They lay there for a short while longer, neither quite sure what to say. 

“So, uh… can we tell the others now?” Ron asked.

“Tell them we shagged? I think not!” Pansy exclaimed. 

Ron chuckled, “No, I mean about us - dating?”

“Oh. That. I guess. I’m quite sure they know by now.”

Ron smiled and kissed Pansy, running his hand along her stomach. “Dinner?”

Pansy smacked his arm. “Honestly, is that all you think about? Sex and food?”

Ron pondered a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face. “Pretty much.” He smirked and kissed her again. 

“Prat.”

“I know.” He stood up and helped Pansy to her feet, leaning down to kiss her once more before getting dressed. “Shall we?” he asked, holding out his hand for her. 

Pansy nodded and they exited the room and made their way to the Great Hall. Upon entering, Ginny leaned over and whispered in Hermione’s ear. “I told you leaving them alone would get it out of their system.”


End file.
